Alfred in wonderland
by MariaKirkland
Summary: Alfred, después de varios meses, descubre lo que siente por su ex tutor. Decidido, Va a Inglaterra para confesarse. Pero algo hace que sus planes cambien, ahora se encuentra en un lugar llamado wonderland - capitulo 1 re-subido! y con un summary mejor? xDD- Descubran que pasa con Alfred, al encontrar las otras versiones de Arthur.
1. Capítulo 1: ¡Al país de las maravillas!

Alfred in wonderland

Nota de autora:

Hi guys! Mi nombre es Maria… el resto es un misterio ^^. Como ven soy primeriza, así que por favor, les agradecería si me dan críticas constructivas, para poder mejorar, si ven que esta historia es un poco aburrida, por favor háganmelo saber en serio, sería una gran ayuda.

Pensamiento de personajes: _"L"_

Disclaimer: Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es nada más ni nada menos que el gran Himaruya Hidekaz. T^T…¡¿POR QUE NO PONE A MEXICO HIDEKAZ-SAMA?! ¿POR QUE? Tampoco me pertenece la historia de Alicia y el país de las maravillas, le pertenece ( o eso creo) a Lewis Carroll.

Advertencias: Mmm… no lo sé… dependa de lo que el público pida ^^

¡A LEER! XDDDD

ENJOY (¿?)

Capítulo 1: ¡Al país de las maravillas!

Un día como cualquier otro para una nación… Hoy iría a visitarlo, no importa si se quejaba, no importa si lo golpeaba, era hora de aclarar las cosas.

Alfred F. Jones, representante de Estados Unidos de América, estaba decidido a confesarse… Hace ya tiempo que le atraía su ex tutor, pero siempre lo negó, no quería volver con él, no ahora que era y es libre… pero mientras más lo negaba, mas pensaba en él.

Arthur… Arthur Kirkland, representante de Inglaterra, Reino unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda del Norte. Babea con tan solo pensar en su nombre, ¡maldición! ¡¿Por qué no dejaba de pensar en el?¡ Se ponía nervioso si se le acercaba (aunque solo lo hiciera para insultarlo ¬¬), su rostro sonrojaba si el inglés le decía cosas lindas (y feas xD) cuando esté estaba ebrio. Incluso se ponía celoso si sus "amigos reales" se le acercaban y lo hacían reír… Era de las únicas veces que podía verlo sonreír… Desde aquel día, no le había vuelto a sonreír… ¡AHG! No era momento para eso… El héroe debía de pensar en cómo debería confesarse.

Primero, se hizo una imagen mental… El gran hero llegaría a la casa del anglosajón, con un brillo en sus ojos… lo tomaría del mentón… lo abrazaría tiernamente de su cintura, se acercara un poco… hasta que sus labios se rosen… y le dirá…

¿Qué haces aquí América? – pregunto una voz.

"_Si… le diría ¿Qué haces aqu… ¿Eh?"_

¡Oi! América – volvió a hablar la voz un poco molesta - No deberías estar aquí.

¿Eh? – Volvió a la realidad – I… ¿I-Igirisu? ¿Are? ¿Qué haces aquí? –dijo un poco confundido

¿A qué viene eso? Estoy aquí porque es mi casa –dijo molesto, recargándose en el marco de la puerta.

¿A si?- apenas lo había notado… ¿COMO LLEGO A LA CASA DE INGLATERRA SIN HABERSE DADO CUENTA? – Oh, claro, claro, ¡HAHAHAHA! – dijo notablemente nervioso. – E-etto, ¿puedo pasar? –dijo mostrando una sonrisa y un leve sonrojo.

Claro… pasa –dijo apartándose para que entre el americano – ¿Quieres algo de beber? –dijo dirigiéndose a la cocina.

Si… Un café please :D –

Okay, now I–

Ok –

Alfred se sienta, mientas contempla la casa. Es la misma de siempre, impecable, ordenada, algo vieja, pero con un agradable olor a té, "_como el"_ pensó.

Le gustaba estar ahí… siempre que se quedaba en casa del inglés, le inundaba un sentimiento de paz, y algo de nostalgia, pero aun así se sentía bien. Además de que cuando estaba con él, no pelean ni se gritan tanto, es como si volvieran a ser amigos… es decir… como si nunca hubiera pasado nada.

Es por eso que estos últimos meses se la pasaba en casa del británico, quería seguir sintiendo esa calidez, quería estar seguro de lo que sentía… y si… se dio cuenta de que era verdad… se había enamorado de su ex tutor. Se sentía tan feliz… pero a la vez triste… si se lo dijera… ¿Qué pensaría Arthur de él? ¿Se reiría y lo rechazaría? Estaba consiente de aquello, pero aun así lo intentaría, porque él es un ¡HERO!

"_Okay, ahora lo que tengo que hacer es, pasármela Happy con él, sin hacerlo enoja. So they say! we hakuna matata xDD!"_

Aquí esta –dijo depositando la taza en la mesa cercas de Alfred, mientras Arthur se sienta en el sillón contrario – Está un poco caliente.

Thanks, Iggy –dijo mostrando una sonrisa.

You're welcome. Well, so what? –dijo tomando un sorbo a su té.

What? –

¿Ahora a que viniste? –Hizo una pausa para mirar directamente al estadounidense – Espero que esta vez no sea como la última.

¿Cuál? – dijo confundido

La semana pasada que viniste para pedirme ayuda con tu papeleo, créeme, quede molido ese día – dijo haciendo una mueca de desagrado.

¡No claro que no! –dijo haciendo pucheros – ¡Esto es diferente!

Está bien… ¿Entonces? –dijo tomando otro sorbo a su té.

Bueno… vine aquí para decirte algo importante… –se detuvo para ver la reacción del mayor.

¿Y que es eso tan importante? Si es para que vaya contigo a la convención de comics ni lo sueñes –dijo un poco molesto.

¡¿No?! T^T… espera… No, ¡no es eso! –dijo agitando sus brazos

¿Entonces que América? – empieza a impacientarse.

Well… veras… es algo… am… e-etto… – ¡Mierda! ¿Tenía que ponerse nervioso ahora?.. ¡Estuvo practicando en el espejo de su casa por horas! Hasta que dejo de decir estupideces, de tartamudear, y de no sonrojarse tanto… todo eso para que ahora estuviera rojo hasta las orejas, tartamudeando – Bueno… tu… y-yo… y, y… tu… – _" ¡FUCK!"_ – Tú sabes…

No… no lo sé América… por eso estas diciéndome tú – dijo encogiéndose de brazos. – Oye… ¿Estas bien? Tu cara se puso roja.

I´m fine… fine… haha… hahahaha. – ¡Shit! Esta demasiado nervioso, necesitaba un poco de aire – Iggy, ¿me permites tu baño? –dijo parándose.

Claro… ¿seguro que estas bien, Alfred? –dijo un poco preocupado.

Yes, estoy perfectamente… ahahahaha… – se retiró riendo como loco.

" _!Fuck¡… ¡Fuck!… ¡FUCK! !¿POR QUE NO PUEDO HACERLO?! ¿No puede ser tan difícil?, ¿o sí? _–Alfred está mirándose en el espejo, con cara de te me odio, soy una basura – _¡A MIERDA! ¡Inglaterra tiene toda la culpa! ¡Por ser tan endemoniadamente sexy! De acuerdo… vamos Alfred, ¡tú puedes! ¡Eres la potencia mundial! Puedes con todo… Puedes decírselo, you are a hero,__no, you're his hero " _– pensó, totalmente decidido a dirigirse a su ex tutor.

Estaba decidido… esta vez se lo diría… lo acorralaría si fuera necesario… luego, si lo aceptaba y corría a sus brazos diciendo: _"yo también te amo Alfred, vamos, tómame, hazme tuyo, fuerte y dulce, casémonos." _ Sería perfecto, después de eso, tendrían 2 bellos hijos, nacidos del vientre de Iggy, ¿cómo? Aun no lo sabía… pero si no podían, le pediría ayuda a Tony.

En ese momento, sintió que piso algo, lo que hizo que saltara para apartarse de la cosa que piso… o mato.

"_Iug~ ¿Que pise? ¿Eh?"_ – vio un libro tirado… con una portada un poco inusual… de los colores del arcoíris, y con una tarjetita en la pasta que decía _– "Readme? ¿Qué es esto?_ –Dijo tomándolo y abriendo la primera página – _"Alicia in wonderland? What is this?"_

El libro tenia por título Alice in wonderland… pero… algo extraño estaba pasando… Las letras salieron del libro en un destello brillante… cambiando el nombre de Alicia por Alfred.

"_¡WTF!"_ – Pensó… siendo arrastrado por el libro, América trato de abstenerse, pero eso solo hacía que el libro lo arrastrara más rápido – ¡I-Igirisu!– grito, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Continuara ^^

Notas de autora:

YES! TERMINE EL PRIMER CAPITULO! Y que tal estuvo… del asco? Demasiado meloso? Sin sentido? Ya saben, acepto críticas constructivas ^^, todas aquellas que sean así, las aceptare, para poder mejorar! O si… tengo pensado hacerlo… no lo sé unos 7, 10 capítulos? Bueno… tratare de hacerlo cómico… si no es así… lo siento… -_- no soy muy buena para eso… pero daré mi esfuerzo. Nos vemos al siguiente capítulo! Perdonen si encuentran alguna falta de ortografía -_-

BYE!

Reviews?


	2. Capítulo 2: El conejo blanco

Alfred in wonderland

N/A:

Hello my honey´s, como han estado xDD yo aquí batallando para subir lo prometido T^T en serio lo lamento mucho! No me maten xC o si muchas gracias a todos aquellos que dejaron review en serio se los agradezco! O si, jaja xDDD si lo sé, las caritas se me fueron, so sorry, y al parecer quise re subir el capitulo 1, pero algo no me lo permite ;A; fanfiction me odia T^T

Bueno a la historia! Más abajo agradecimientos y besos (¿?)

Enjoyd!~

Capítulo 2:

El conejo blanco y el descenso por la madriguera

Estaba en el suelo... confundido y aturdido... cuando abrí los ojos, mire el techo... ¿Que había pasado? Lo único que se es que estoy en la casa de Inglaterra, estaba a punto de declararme... pero... ¡Ahg! No pude.

¡Shit!- maldije

También recuerdo que fui al baño a despejarme, iba a regresar pero me encontré con... ¡El libro! De inmediato me levante, para buscarlo pero... no estaba, en ninguna parte, que extraño, ¿lo habré soñado? Bueno, no importa, por ahora mi prioridad es: 1) Declarar mi amor a Inglaterra. ¡Necesito hacerlo! Ya no puedo contenerme... cada día pienso en el, sueño con él, cada vez que lo veo mi corazón late como loco, siento mi cara arder y no puedo soportarlo, solo añoro el día en que por fin estemos juntos, y que no me vea solo como su ex colonia, si no como su amante, su pareja, su acompañante de todo la vida, si él no creé en lo que siento, se lo hare saber todos los días de mi inmortal vida. ¡Sí! ¡Eso! ¡Lo hare!

Me dirigí a la sala, seguro a estado viendo porno mientras yo no estaba... me molesta que lo haga -hace un puchero- Pero a la vez me siento… ¿excitado? No, un héroe no piensa así.

¡England! Ya estoy aquí, y estoy listo para decir... ¿te?... ¿eh?... –me detuve en la entrada de la sala

Mire el lugar. _"Qué extraño, Inglaterra no está… tal vez se fue a la cocina… no… si no, el me hubiera despertado, entonces… ¿Por qué no está aquí?"_. Decidí esperarlo, pero eso me aburrió, así que fui al jardín, tal vez ahí debe estar, le encanta estar al aire libre. Rápido, cruce la sala, para dirigirme a aquel jardín tan hermoso, como él.

¡England! –Lo llame – ¿England? ¿Oye donde estas? ¿Que no es de mala educación dejar solo a tu visita? –Dije un poco burlón – ¿Dónde estás? Comencé a buscarlo con la mirada, para ver si respondía a mi llamado, pero no… ni siquiera escuchaba sus insultos.

Bien, creo que debo a empezar a preocuparme, aun no eh buscado en toda la casa, pero… ¿qué tal si le paso algo? ¡Oh no! ¿Y si un fantasma lo secuestro? Los extraterrestres no fueron, Tony me hubiera avisado, ¿o no?,Esperen… creo que Tony odia a Arthur, entonces… ¡¿En dónde demonios estaba Inglaterra?!

England, where are you?! Where shit these England?! – Grite

Me había desesperado, pero es que no contestaba, no estaba en el baño, ¡de eso estoy seguro! Antes de que volviera a gritar escuche un sonido detrás de mí, voltee, pero no había nada, ignore eso, así que volví a lo mío.

¡ENGLAND! –

SHUT UP ALREADY! WHY HAVE NOT SHOUTED! – Grito

England? ¿Eres tú? – me di la vuelta al escuchar su voz

Me sentía tan aliviado, por fin podía descartar todas esas ideas de que Tony lo había secuestrado, después me disculparía con él, por ahora solo quiero abrazar a ese cejón hermoso con largas orejas y… ¿eh? (se queda paralizado)

Que es lo que quieres, estoy ocupado –hablo un poco más calmado pero con el ceño fruncido

¿Eh? –Aun no me movía – ¿I-Inglaterra? ¿E-eres tú?

No… soy santa Claus. Obvio que soy yo, idiot –bien con eso sabía que era el pero… – Que es lo que quieres, tengo que irme, ¡se me hace tarde! –dijo mientras miraba un reloj de bolsillo… ¿desde cuándo tenia uno?

Am… Inglaterra ¿desde cuando… tienes… orejas y… cola? –dije, apuntando a sus… God?, What is this?!

No seas estúpido… ¿cómo que desde cuándo? Siempre eh sido así, idiot –dijo rodando los ojos.

¡T-te equivocas! Who the hell are you? Where is my Iggy? –dije lloriqueando, si lo sé, no es muy maduro… pero quiero a mi Iggy… ¡quiero a mi cejudito hermoso!

Does your Iggy? W-what are you talking shit america? –dijo… no sé si es mi imaginación, o él se puso rojo – Sabes que, no tengo tiempo para esto, se me hace tarde –dijo mirando de nuevo su reloj – Y… OH SHIT! Me voy, me tengo que ir, después nos veremos.

Dicho esto… se fue rápido… demasiado rápido… entonces reaccione… ¿A DONDE DEMONIOS VA?

¡Iggy! – Grito y corro a la misma velocidad para poder alcanzarlo – ¡ESPERAME IGGY!

No puedo creer la velocidad que tiene… ¿que habrá echo? ¿Hizo algo con su magia? O los scones que eh comido me hacen tener alucinaciones… demonios… ya no volveré a comer nada que haga Inglaterra.

Recorrí gran parte de su jardín… ¿desde cuándo es tan grande? Aun podía verlo, corriendo como si su vida dependiera de eso, pero no entendía por qué, decía que se le hace tarde… ¿tarde para qué?, aun no lo comprendía.

¡England, espérame! –grite

No, me voy, me voy, que se me hace tarde, deja de perseguirme, maldito enmancipado – volteando su cara para verme.

Se detuvo en un árbol, agachándose para buscar algo…

¡Se hace tarde! ¡Adiós, adiós, adiós, adiós, me voy, me voy, me voy! –dijo cantarín. Y después de eso, se metió en un agujero que estaba en el árbol.

¡Espera! –dije llegando hasta el árbol. – ¡Iggy! –grite pero lo único que escuche fue el eco de mi voz.

¡Maldita sea! Por qué hizo eso, que tal si se lastimo… por qué demonios no me dice lo que le pasa… Japón dice que él es tsundere, y no le quedaría mejor esa palabra, siempre alejándome de sus problemas y preocupaciones… pero… si es así, que tal si se encuentra en peligro… y para alejarme de este, se hace el loquito, y me hace a un lado… ¡Si tal vez sea eso!

¡No te preocupes Arthur! –Grite en el hueco – ¡Because I'll be your heroooo~~!

Y al igual que él, me metí al agujero.

En un principio, fue pura adrenalina, eh incluso me resulto divertido… pero… después de 3 minutos, sin tocar el suelo, comencé a preocuparme… no estaba asustado, claro que no… un héroe jamás se asusta, pero… estaba oscuro, apenas si podía ver mis propias manos… pero entonces…. Empecé a sentirme más pesado… eh incluso, me sentí sofocado… que estaba ocurriendo… estaba cayendo cada vez más rápido… o, ¿lento? La verdad es que no lo podía diferenciar, y fue cuando, empecé a ver cosas… cosas sobre mi pasado…

Continuara xD

N/A:

Si lo sé, muchos se dirán o pensaran… Tanto esperar para esta MIERDA?! TTT-TTT de verdad lo siento espero traer la conti, pero será en vacaciones, porque la verdad es que sigo ocupada, con lo de terminar mi prepa. O si muchas gracias a todos por los reviews, por los favoritos y seguidores, aunque me odiaran por este capítulo tan con poco sentido… bien, ya tengo varias historias, escritas en mi cuaderno… pero espero traerlas rápido en la compu, porque la verdad estoy ansiosa por que lean las nuevas ideas que tuve.

NaruHina123123456: quiero agradecerte por tu review, me alentó mucho, de veras que sí, espero más de tus historias, porque la verdad escribes genial linda ;)

Jai-chan: no sé si tengas una cuenta de fanfic… pero gracias hermosa (o hermoso?) y si, lo siento por las caritas, solo las hare en las N/A ok?

london bridge is falling down: tus lindos pensamientos, jaja xDDDDD en serio me morí de la risa, gracias, yo creo que sí debería de dejarla, porque me pone loquita ;D

Samary Danna: Te amo linda *3* pero en serio, creo que tus historias son mejores que la mía… aun soy pequeña -~-

En fin gracias por todo… espero traer más de esto… y los que vayan a dejar review… no lo hagan tan cruel que soy sensible... -_-

En fin… Review?~~


End file.
